Bloodlust and Shay Part 2
by CaptainShaySavvy12
Summary: Hector and Jack are out searching for Shay, but will they find her? (Same summary as Part 1.) I AM REDOING CHAPTER ONE. I KNOW IT'S MESSED UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** _Captain Jack and Hector_

"I told ye I would win!" 10-year-old Hector Barbossa declared, slapping down five Aces. Jack Sparrow looked at the five Aces wide eyed and jaw dropped, amazed at what just happened. Jack had been left with the boy while his father, Captain Barbossa, traveled back to Spain to settle some business with his Spanish wife, Amada Barbossa. Jack and Hector had left Shipwreck Cove and been out for two weeks on a small dingy just for the fun of it. Jack had promised Hector's father he would keep the boy safe and keep him out of trouble.

"No way! You must have cheated." Jack protested. He looked at his junky cards. He watched as Hector smiled really big and laughed. Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"So why are we here again?" Hector asked gathering the cards and storing them.

"To find Shay. She's been gone for two months, and I'm starting to get worried. She may be a wolf, but she's not that strong. I mean, she's only ten, and a ten year old girl can't do much. If I ever found her dead, I don't know what I do." Jack explained worriedly. What if he was too late? He shooed the question and stared into Hector's ocean blue eyes. They were filled with curiosity and fear.

"I'm scared, Captain Sparrow. What if Jack Rackham caught 'er? I don't want to be with him again." Hector said scared at this point. The nightmares came rushing back. (To get the full details on what happen when Hector was aboard Rackham's ship, go to my story **Captain Jack Sparrow cares for a child that will change his life**.)

Hector remembered Elate getting the torture, and no matter how hard Elate tried getting to him to save him from lashing. Elate would be pinned down as he watched Hector get beaten and lashed to death. Hector would shrill and cry out, "Elate, make them stop!" "Mum! Da! I need ye!" or "Jesus, Son of Saint Mary and God, please I beg of ye! Make my suffering end!" (Hector's a catholic and very close to God.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**_ Shay and Bloodlust_

"CUTTHROAT!" Shay Sparrow yelled at the man who placed her in the chain locker. She gave him the finger and all he did was laugh.

"See you get out of that, you little brat!" the weasely one snorted. He rubbed his arm where Shay bit him. He laughed at her and locked the door. He quickly added, "And don't even think about trying to escape, because if you do, I'll beat you again!"

"Then I'll bite you again, mate!" Shay shot back. She snarled and tried reaching through the bars to strangle him, but he moved out of her range.

"Good luck with that." he said sarcastically. He put the keys in his pocket and ran back up to the main deck.

Shay sat down and cursed. She removed her black tricorn hat and examined it. Blood was stained in the inside, it stunk from sweat, and torn up. The men would beat her, lash her to death, and be forced to do the hardest jobs. Shay remembered the day she received the hat…

"_Promise me you shall take very good care of this, Shay." Ace said to 4-year-old Shay Sparrow placing the black tricorn hat on her head. The was way too big and fell over red wine eyes. He smiled as he watched Shay struggled to keep it from covering her eyes._

"_I promise, Uncle Ace. As long as I'm alive, I shall take care of it." Shay promised. She smiled and gave him a hug. _

"_That's a good lass. I'll see you in a few months." Ace said. He looked at her once more and ran up the gangplank shouting orders to the crew. He turned around and shouted to Jack: "You take care of her." _

"_I will like always!" he shouted. Jack looked at Shay, who was on the edge of falling asleep, scooped her up in his arms and walked back to the Cove. _

"I gottaget out of here." Shay mumbled. She looked around and saw no chance of her escaping a chain locker. She dug in her pocket, hoping to find something that would amuse her. _Ah-hah!_ She pulled out a pipe and little baggie of tobacco. Shay opened the little bag and poured some tobacco into the pipe. She pulled out a match, lit the pipe, and began smoking.

She inhaled the tobacco and smiled. _Nothing better, than smoking_, she thought still grinning. Shay had seen many men, including Teague, smoke. She managed, before she left the Cove, to steal a pipe and tobacco from Teague's stash. If she remembers right, she had smoking for the past three years. So that would mean, since age 7.

She finished smoking and quickly put the pipe and tobacco away, to keep away from the men and Captain. She wished she had some rum to wash down the tobacco taste trapped in her mouth, but saw it not happening any time soon.

A pair of footsteps then came rushing down. Shay jumped and was prepared for what might happen next. It was the weasely and a tall very slim man, with red hair. The red haired fellow, unlocked the door and grabbed Shay by the arm. She thought about biting him but she didn't.

"Don't even think about, Sparrow." he hissed. He put Shay's arms behind her back, making her squirm and wanting to run. But there was _nowhere _to run.

She grinned and said, "I'm not afraid of you or your companion, mate. I may be your alls little slave, but I shall not be afraid."

"We'll see about that, when we're done with your little _surprise_. Then we'll see how afraid you'll be…." said the weasely one, walking up to her. He drew out a knife and slit Shay's cheek. She gritted her teeth, to keep from screaming.

The blood made its way to Shay's mouth. She twitched and kept the grin on her face, "Bring it on."

The red-haired man dragged her up the steps, as if she were a rag doll. _It's night…dark and warm…..and very night like_, she thought. The man that dragged her up the steps, threw her down on the hard deck. Shay could see the captain, who had a sinister smile, holding a long rod. Two men in red coats ran up to her and pulled her up by her arms. _Retired eunuchs; now they're bloody pirates_, she thought about the red coats.

The two red coats dragged her to the mast and tied her hands to it. Her back leaned against the tall, large wooden stand. It felt cold and made chills run up her spine. The two men forced Shay to her knees and held them down. The weasely one held her head.

"Ye little traitor." snarled Bloodlust. The rod he was holding had a sharp point, probably made for stabbing. He pointed it at Shay's throat and slid it down, not harming Shay in any way, but just sliding it. She swallowed hard when poked it in her stomach, thank goodness with not enough force to make her bleed.

Shay twitched again, only making the three men steady their grip on her. Bloodlust ripped open her shirt, revealing her black bra, and grinned. The captain and three men holding her down didn't seem to care seeing her without her shirt. Bloodlust stooped down and chuckled.

"Ye should have never lied." With that Bloodlust stabbed her chest. She froze and screamed in agony and shut her eyes. Bloodlust used the rod and began carving the Devil's sign on her chest. (The one with circle and star inside.) She screamed as loud as a howling monkey. The two red coats kept the grip on her legs, as Bloodlust continued making the scar, and the weasely one kept Shay's head to the mast.

"_FILS DE PUTE_!" Shay cursed in French. She began saying foul curses and screamed in pain. Bloodlust finally finished with the Devil scar and Shay stopped her curses, cries, and screaming. She looked at the scar and yelled to Bloodlust: "You bloody pirate! Do you realize what you've done?!"

"I summoned the Demons and Devils upon ye." he responded. Bloodlust looked at the end of the rod, dripping with Shay's red blood. He grinned and laughed, heading back to his cabin.

The weasely one looked into Shay's red eyes. They were full of fear, pain, and regret. "Told you, you would be afraid after this." He smiled and put salt on the scar. Shay roared in pain as the salt stung her cut. The two men holding her down on her knees laughed.

"You will pay for what you and your captain did to me." Shay swore, as the three men cut her from the mast. "If my grandfather were here, he'd kill you for the harm you brought upon me. Mark my words."

"Oh, I'm so scared." said the weasely one sarcastically.

Shay stood up, tired to struggle and escape the men. The two redcoats walked back below deck, only with left with Shay and the weasely one on the main deck. Shay looked around her feeling very woozy and sleepy.

"I don't feel so good…." Shay said uneasy. A question then quickly popped in her head, "By the way, mate, what's your name?" She had been aboard the ship for two months and hadn't even learned his name.

"John Watterson."

"John Watterson. Good sully name." she complimented. Shay looked at herself. Blood gushed from her chest dripping to the deck. Pools of her blood were everywhere on the deck. _This will take them a hour or two to mop up all the blood_, she thought. She felt the need to vomit, but didn't want to.

John walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "Good night, Sparrow." Shay looked at him and lost consciousness, collapsing to the deck.

**I'm sorry that I've been posting my chapters a lot later, but I have a reason why. I've been having lots of homework and been having some problems. I'll try to working on them this weekend if I feel good. For some reason, I haven't been feeling quite right and a bit uneasy. Hope you mates liked this. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**


End file.
